crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Boogie
Crash Nitro Kart (GBA version) Nitro-Fueled (Easy) |ghost_times = Crash Nitro Kart (Console version) N. Tropy: 1:56:91 Velo: 1:35:00 Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled N. Tropy: 1:33:89 Nitros Oxide: 1:27:38 Emperor Velo XXVII: 1:19:87 |previous = Inferno Island |next = Tiny Temple |bg = green }}Jungle Boogie (ジャングル・ブギ lit. Jungle Boogie in Japanese) is the second race course that appears in Crash Nitro Kart ''and ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. This track is part of the planet Terra, taking place in some ruin in the jungle on Terra. This track is used during Terra's boss race against Krunk, Terra's champion. Since it is used for his boss race, it is considered Krunk's home track. It is used in the Uka Cup and the Green Gem Cup (along with Deep Sea Driving and Out of Time). Track Design Jungle Boogie is a basic track that features no real obstacles or sharp turns. It begins with the racers in front a pair of giant stone steps that are surrounded by a set of tribal statues on the side. After the racers drive down the giant stone steps, they will come across a small path surrounded by a pond on both sides. The pond will cause the player to lose acceleration if they choose to drive into it. After driving past the pond, the racers will come across a dirt road with several dirt mounds on both sides of the road. Each dirt mound carries an item crate on them, and will give the player a slight boost after driving off of them. After driving a little further, the racers will stumble across a giant wooden bridge which extends to the finish line for the most part. About halfway across the bridge, there will be a dip in a portion of it that will cause the racers to jump into the air. The later half of the bridge has a small curve that extends to the rest of the bridge. Right before the finish line, the racers will come back to the ruins from earlier, and a speed pad will be to the left of the path. Shortcuts *The first shortcut appears right near the beginning of the track. Right before the racers travel down the giant stone steps, there will be a ledge to the right that contains an X crate on it. The ledge can only be reached by either using a turbo boost or by power boosting the racer's kart. Hitting the ledge will result in the player falling down into the small pond below and losing some time. *The second shortcut appears about halfway on the bridge, right before the racers reach the dip. There will be another small bridge suspended on the left hand side that can only be reached while at the player's kart is at a fast pace. Once a player reaches the suspended bridge, they will be able to break an X crate and bypass the small curve near the main paths dip. Boss Race The players will race Krunk on this track once they collect all three trophies in the Terra world in Adventure Mode. The track will remain virtually the same, but there are more X crates lined around it during the regular course of play. During the race against Krunk, no other opponents will be present. Throughout the race, Krunk will plant a special plant on the track that will stick to the player's kart if they drive into it. However, he only places in certain areas so it is possible to avoid them altogether if one were to memorize the placement. Videos Crash Nitro Kart Walkthrough - Part 3 51 Jungle Boogie Trophy Race|Trophy Race. Crash Nitro Kart Walkthrough - Part 6 51 Jungle Boogie CNK Challenge|CNK Challenge. Crash Nitro Kart Walkthrough Part 8|Relic Race. Gallery Crash Nitro Kart Earth2.png|Tiny Tiger and Pura racing in Jungle Boogie. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled nf jungle boogie concept.png|Concept art. nf jungle boogie concept 2.png|Concept art. ctr_jungleboogie01.jpg Fake Crash (1).jpg|Fake Crash jumping over the bridge in Nitro-Fueled. Trivia *This level's name is a reference to the 1973 Kool & the Gang song of the same name. *For unknown reasons, a statue of Komodo Joe is present in this track and some pyramids have the Komodo Brothers's heads on the tops. This is not the case in the Nitro-Fueled version of this track. *The track can be compared to the Crash Team Racing race track Papu's Pyramid, as they are both tribal-themed tracks and both are home tracks of tribesmen - Krunk and Papu Papu, respectively. Both tracks are comprised of stone with a set of giant stone steps, though Papu's Pyramid seems to be made entirely out of stone whereas one part of Jungle Boogie is comprised of a dirt, while another is comprised of a wooden bridge. Jungle Boogie also doesn't have any sharp corners while Papu's Pyramid has several of them. *This track was introduced alongside Fake Crash in his character trailer for Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, making it the first CNK track to be revealed via character trailer. es:Jungle Boogie fr:Jungle en folie Category:Race Courses Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:CNK Boss Tracks Category:Jungle Levels Category:Ruins Levels Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Boss Tracks